O outro lado da Sae
by Roxy Felton
Summary: Ooji Goro, Sae e uma história que revela o outro lado da Sae, alguém capaz de amar, mas sem perder o humor negro, ou deixar de bolar um ou outro ou vários planos maléficos...
1. Chapter 1

Esta história se passa um pouco depois do mangá de número 16, quando parece que Momo vai se acertar com Kairi e Sae e Toji estão "namorando"...

**O outro lado da Sae.**

Depois de algum tempo circulando pra lá e pra cá com o Toji, Sae já não demonstrava a felicidade de antes.As palavras de Kairi ainda martelavam em sua cabeça: 'Você nunca vai ser feliz como a Momo'...Sae começava a se perguntar o que ela realmente queria; Toji a tratava como um empregado, não um namorado; Momo, que com o passar do tempo esclaresceu que só sentia amizade por Kairi, parecia bem conformada agora, com a equipe de natação e a 'Estética da sala', e, definitivamente não eram esses os planos de Sae...

- O que eu quero?- Sae- Eu quero ser mais feliz que a Momo, eu quero tudo o que ela tem...Beijar o Toji, eu já beijei. Ser a mais popular, eu já sou. Até ganhei o concurso de modelos que ELA queria...A única diferença é que a minha pele é muito mais bonita e eu ainda sou virgem...Eu ainda sou virgem(!), e a Momo foi pra cama com o modelo mais famoso desse país!- Sae começava a ficar com rosto vermelho e aquelas orelhinhas estranhas e os dentinhos afiados começavam a aparecer- Como eu fui burra!Eu entraguei o homem mais perfeito pra aquela...Humpf...Quando ela ficar mais velha, e menos burra, e esquecer o banana do Toji, ela vai sair por aí, se gabando de com quem foi a primeira vez dela...E quase que a minha primeira vez foi com aquele porco nojento!

No meio de sua ira, Sae olha em cima da mesa e encara o rosto de Gígolo na capa da última Men's Mon.

-Hum...É ISSO QUE EU QUERO!

Enquanto isso, no estúdio da revista, Goro posava com o olhar perdido.

- Ele não está nada bem hoje.

- Já faz tempo que ele não está nada bem...Tudo bem, Goro.Por hoje é o suficiente.

Gígolo saiu meio mole, meio rastejante, sem pressa. Seu celular tocou e, sem ânimo, ele foi atender.

- Alô?- Era uma vozinha desesperada, dessas de alguém que está chorando há horas- Gígolo, eu sei que a última pessoa que você quer ver nesse mundo sou eu...Snif...mas eu preciso muito falar com você...Snif...Se você puder, me encontre no parque, perto da escola, ao meio-dia...Eu, Snif, eu vou estar esperando..

Tu tu tu tu tuuuuuuuuuuu

-Ela desligou, ela desligou! Me fala tudo isso e desliga!- As maõs de Goro tremem e o suor começa a molhar sua testa- O que ela quer? Pedir pra eu dormir com mais alguém? Ela sabe que eu não ia cair de novo...Mas aquela voz de choro- Dor no coração-E se tiverem se vingado dela, se ela estiver mesmo em apuros? Quer dizer, se não fosse sério, ela não me procuraria...

Ooji olhou pro relógio, marcava 11:24.

-Dá tempo.

Chegando no parque, ele não viu ninguém.

-Sabia, ela só quer me magoar, brincar comigo.

Mas um chorinho vindo do chão, de alguém sentado 'de indiozinho', atrás do banco chamou a atenção dele.

- Sae?

- Gígolo! Você veio...Snif...Que bom...- Sae parecia se levantar pra começar uma conversa normal, e sentar num banco, como pessoas normais, mas definitivamente não foi isso que ela fez. Ela se pôs de joelhos, abaixou a cabeça e, assim, olhando pro chão, voltou a falar de um jeitinho que comove até cobra cascavel com fome-Eu fui um monstro, eu sei. Eu te usei, e não dei a mínima pro seu amor e eu sei que eu não te mereço, mas, mesmo assim (snif), eu preciso te pedir perdão. Me perdoa, por favor! Eu nunca mais te perturbo, eu juro, mas o seu rancor tá arrancado o meu coração do meu peito (snif e lágrimas)...Eu...Eu tô aprendendo na pele aquilo de só dar valor a uma coisa quando a gente perde...Eu perdi você, Goro, e a culpa é toda minha...Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo...Mas eu não posso, eu não te mereço, eu sinto muito por tudo isso, é só que, se um dia você me perdoar,eu...Ah, Goro, EU TE AMO...(muitas lágrimas)

Gígolo estava estático, não sabia o que dizer. Demorou um pouco pra cabeça dele processar aquele tanto de informações, afinal a garota que pisou tanto nele estava ali, de cabeça baixa, de joelhos, lambendo o chão pra ele passar e se humilhando ao máximo.

-Você fez mesmo muita maldade, mas...Você não me perdeu, Sae. Nunca vai perder. Eu também te amo, você é...Meu vício.

Sae levantou a cabeça e se deparou com a mão de Goro estendida em sua direção. E eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, assim, no meio da praça, com todo mundo olhando torto.

Toji não encontrava o celular, aliás, desde o dia em que ele tinha mandado o celular da Momo pelo correio, passou a detestar e, portanto, perder o aparelho. Finalmente, achou.

-Alô.

-Sou eu.

-Sae?

- Quem mais? Escuta, a gente precisa dar um tempo. Claro que você sabe que está nas minhas mãos, mas eu não quero mais, não por enquanto.

E desligou.

- Ah! Eu não acredito! Livre! Eu estou livre! Por enquanto...LIVRE!

E, realmente os dias seguintes eram como uma nova vida pra ele, Sae nem sequer sentava perto durante as aulas, era só um 'bom dia' de longe. Mas, mesmo assim, ele não conseguia se aproximar da Momo, aquela coisa de 'por enquanto' continuava na cabeça dele.

- Ainda não posso, enquanto eu não tiver aquelas fotos, eu tenho que continuar na minha.

Sae voltava pra casa triunfante

-Melhor, impossível!(risinhos), o Goro ainda me ama...Mas também, quem não se comoveria com a minha atuação incrível?Eu merecia um Oscar! Um,não. Vários. Ninguém me supera...E eu preciso sair desse fundo de poço...Que que é isso?O pobretão do Toji mal me leva pra um passeio, nem sobre ameaça de morte, que dirá me dar alguma coisa...Tô precisando de um pouco de paparico...Paciência se o único disponível pra me paparicar é o modelo mais bonito e famoso do Japão e primeiro homem na vida da Momo... HUAHUA!

E, realmente, perdão, inacreditavelmente, Sae parecia...Satisfeita. E sabemos que ela nunca está satisfeita com nada, mas depois de tanto tempo como "namorada" do Toji, era muito bom ter um escravo como o Gígolo...Todos os dias, ele ia até a escola e saia com ela, comprava presentes e sempre usava as três palavrinhas mágicas ("Eu te amo").

Mesmo assim, o plano dela não estava concluído, já que por mais que o Ooji fosse seu servo, tecnicamente, Momo já tinha vivido coisas mais...hum...intensas com ele.E na cabecinha doente da Sae, não existia espaço pra intensidade das experiências alheias, ainda mais se tratando de Momo Adachi.

E, claro, alguns dias depois...

Sae, passeando com Ooji no carro dele:

-Goro, já faz tempo que a gente ta namorando, e, bom, você me conhece bem, sabe onde eu estudo, as coisas que eu gosto, onde eu moro...Mas eu não sei nada sobre você...Tipo, onde você mora?

- Onde eu moro? Hahaha!(com aquele sorriso lindo, tipo "ilumina mais que o sol") Pensei que você fosse perguntar alguma coisa mais pessoal, mais sentimental, um segredo, sei lá...Eu vou te mostrar onde eu moro

Goro parou na frente de um prédio simples, bem no meio da cidade, mas meio isolado das casas e perto do centro comercial e de alguns estúdios.

-É aqui.

-AQUI?(ela não queria acreditar)

-Não, bobinha, aqui.

Esse 'aqui' referia-se a um outro prédio, exatamente do outro lado da rua, todo chique,com umas estruturas clássicas e uma entrada digna de um palácio.

-É ali- apontando para a cobertura- vem conhecer.

-Nossa, como é lindo, Goro!

-Brigado. Essa é a sala, lógico, ali fica a cozinha ...Hum, esse é o meu quarto.

Sae se aproxima toda carinhosa e dá um beijo em Ooji.

- Você é muito alto, hiihihihi- nisso, o "empurra" até sentá-lo na cama.

-Assim, sim.

SMACK

SMACK

SMACK

-Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo.

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Sae- Capítulo 2

Sae acordou tateando o outro lado da cama.

- Goro? Goro, cadê você? –uma pitadinha de desespero na voz, já que "quem deve, sempre teme".

Nisso, Ooji entra no quarto com uma bandeja cheia de coisas gostosas e um ramalhete de flores.

- Hihihi-Sae-A gente vai comer na cama? Você tá maluco?

SMACK!

- Talvez...Hahaha...Você me deixa maluco, Sae.

- Hum, tá uma delícia, Ooji.

Sae ficou um tempo observando Goro comer um bolinho de arroz, pensando "Hum, ele é muito bonito mesmo".

SMACK!

- Goro, eu até gosto de você, sabia?

- Haha! Como assim? Ontem você me amava, e hoje "até gosta de mim"? Mas assim nós estamos regredindo...Haha!

Sae emudeceu ("eu e minha grande boca")

- Er... Caramba, já tá escuro! Olha a hora!Meus pais já vão chegar em casa, eu preciso de um táxi!

- Relaxa - Goro, terminando o bolinho-Eu levo a minha princesa pra casa.

E, naquele momento, as palavras 'minha princesa'não soaram tão brega como das outras vezes.

- Boa noite, Ooji. Foi tudo... Lindo!

- Boa noite, querida.

Goro, extremamente feliz, dava gargalhadas "à toa" na volta pra casa, enquanto sua amada andava de um lado para o outro no quarto.

- Eu consegui! Consegui! Eu tenho tudo que a Momo tem! E mais! Eu sou tudo oque ela queria ser! Eu posso voltar com o Toji e azucrinar a Adachi até o fim dos tempos (o rosto completamente deformado pela maldade, fogo saindo pelas ventas-Eu posso, mas por quê eu não quero)?

- Momo, corre aqui!

- Que que foi, Kairi?

- A Sae deve ter dado um pé na bunda do Toji, porque ela tá com o Goro.

- Como assim, ela tá com O Goro?

-Olha isso.

O pátio da escola estava totalmente tomado por rosas e, entre as duas pilastras principais, pendia uma faixa:

SAE, TE AMO! AGORA É PARA SEMPRE!

SEU, GORO.

-Ã ? - Momo arregala um olhão e o queixo cai até o umbigo - Como ele pode ser tão burro? Ele sabe do que ela é capaz! Mas que anta! Quer saber? Eles se merecem!

Kairi, pequenininho, com medo da fúria de Momo:

- Passou?

- Humpf! Passou.

Sae não cabia em si com aquela demonstração de amor. Aliás, aquelas, já que, toda vez que tinha um tempinho sobrando, Goro fazia questão de mimar, paparicar e encher a garota de presentes. E, desde a "grande noite", Sae começava a enxergar o rapaz com outros olhos, um pouquinho mais piedosa, tratando com mais carinho e atenção, visando tudo que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

Um dia, na escola, ela pegou uma pontinha de conversa com suas orelhas quase supersônicas:

- A Sae não gosta dele, ela só tá com o Goro porque ele é rico.

E ficou se perguntando:

- E se o Ooji fosse um pobretão? Tipo o Toji? Será que eu ficaria com ele? Quer dizer, não tem dinheiro no mundo que pague aqueles beijinhos...hihihi...E, mesmo pobre, ele continuaria lindo, e todas as garotas morreriam de inveja de mim do mesmo jeito...E ele continuaria um doce... É, dava pra superar...

Nesse momento, Sae se depara com um espelho e vê sua carinha de apaixonada.

- Ah, não...Eu estou... Amando! NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Eu estou apaixonada, como, como foi acontecer? – as mãos suando e o rosto cada vez mais pálido - não...Não podia ter acontecido! - nervoso - Ele é meu escravo, que eu posso chutar a qualquer hora – desespero absoluto - Eu só queria os presentes, eu só quero acabar com a Adachi, eu só quero...o Goro.

Gígolo estava esperando na saída da escola, como de costume, mas Sae passou direto, gritando apenas "Te ligo mais tarde", sem ao menos olhar para trás.

- O que foi que eu fiz, ou não fiz, dessa vez?- Goro.

Sae, descabelada, com os olhos esbugalhados, alternando o seu lado bom (sim, ela tem um lado bom) e o ruim:

- Eu não posso...Eu posso! Eu preciso, tenho que! Não, Sae, você não pode! Não pode, não pode... Eu vou, eu...Eu consigo-esforço sobrenatural-eu vou!

Alguns quarteirões adiante, Toji corria para atender o sempre sumido celular:

- Alô? Ah, oi Kwon, não, é só pra segunda aula, sei, sei...Pera ai que tão tocando a campainha.

- Ah, você. Que que aconteceu com você? – Toji se deparava com uma Sae completamente acabada, como se tivesse sido aniquilada numa luta de sumo.

- Não te interessa, Tojigamori. Só vim devolver um negócio seu que ainda tava comigo. Até algum dia.

E foi embora.

- Menina maluca - disse, abrindo uma caixinha de sapatos bem velha - Mas que troço é esse? Ã? Não acredito!

Ding dong

- Ah, não...Deve ser o Kairi de novo - Momo- Mas será que ele nunca vai largar do meu pé?- abrindo a porta- Escuta aqui, eu achei que tinha deixado bem claro que...

Momo não conseguiu terminar de falar,e, antes de qualquer reação, Toji já estava beijando-a apaixonadamente.

- Isso é seu, Momo. Finalmente eu tô livre.

- Mas que troço é esse? Ah Meu Deus! Meu Buda e Todos os Santos! Eu sabia que ela tava te chantageando com essas fotos! E eu sofri tanto vendo vocês juntos...

-Eu só queria te proteger.

- Toji, só me diz uma coisa: como você conseguiu essas fotos e esses negativos?

- Ela devolveu.

- O quê?

- Goro, abre essa porta, sou eu. O porteiro me deixou subir porque lembrava de mim.

(abre porta)

- Finalmente! Olha o que eu trouxe: biscoitos! E dessa vez, eu que fiz...hihihi... Eu tenho um negócio pra te falar, é importante...Ooji, que que você tem?

- Sae, eu também tenho que te contar uma coisa. Nós...Nós temos que terminar. Sinto muito, mas eu conheci uma mulher incrível, e você...Você é só uma menina. A gente acaba por aqui...Mas o que você tinha pra me falar?

- Eu, eu só...-lágrimas silenciosas rolando pela face - Precisava que você soubesse o quanto eu te amo. Mas parece que isso não importa mais, afinal, eu... sou só uma menina...-sai e fecha a porta.

O comentário na escola era a Sae. Parecia que a maré de azar dela não tinha fim. Primeiro, o fora do Gígolo,e, agora, ela tinha recebido uma carta de quebra de contrato com a revista Men's Mom.

- Será que foi o Goro que pediu pra ela sair?

- Você acha? Até que seria bem feito...

Sae não ouvia. Não expressava sentimento nenhum desde o fim do namoro. Mas uma revista esquecida no refeitório a trouxe de volta à realidade:

O CASAMENTO DO ANO: O ASTRO GÍGOLO E A MILIONÁRIA AYUMI GRECCA!

- Não pode ser...Não pode!- pegando a mochila e saindo feito um foguete – Ele não vai fazer isso comigo!

Kairi, observando de rabo de olho, cutuca Momo:

- Você não tá percebendo? Momo, olha a cara dela! A "Sae ruim" voltou...E olha que eu até tava gostando dela mansinha...Que que a gente faz?

- Como assim?Eu não vou fazer nada.

- E se ela mata o cara?

- Ela não seria capaz...

Toji, se metendo na conversa:

-Ela é capaz de tudo.

E saem os três, desesperados atrás da "Pérfida".

- Olha ela lá!

Sae estava no estacionamento do grande estúdio da Men's Mom, com um estilete na mão, destroçando ferozmente os quatro pneus do conversível do Ooji. Momo, Toji e Kairi observavam escondidos a poucos metros de distância.

- Canalha! Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Como?- rasga- Como eu pude ser tão burra?- rasga- Como?

Kairi: - Momo, faz alguma coisa!

- Não, ISSO, esse cara bem que merece.

- Cê pirou? Ela vai riscar a lataria!

A atenção do "trio- parada –dura" é desviada quando, do portão principal, saem Goro, Ayumi e um monte de fotógrafos.

- Um beijo para a capa!

- Um beijo do casal!

SMACK!- MUITO APAIXONADO!

Kairi: - Cadê a Sae? Sae?- correndo em direção aos carros estacionados- Sae! Socorro! Eu, eu preciso de ajuda!

Momo e Toji tentam desviar da imprensa, que já estava dominando o espaço depois do berro de Kairi.

- Mas que diabos foi isso?-Ayumi- é a minha sessão de fotos!

- Meu, meu carro!- Goro- Que palhaçada é essa?

Gígolo paralisa quando vê, nos braços de Kairi, uma Sae muito frágil, pálida e desacordada, com os dois pulsos sangrando. Lágrimas escorrem dos seus olhos muito tristes, enquanto ele pega em sua mãozinha gelada e sussurra em seus ouvidos:

- Me perdoa, meu amor.

Continua...


End file.
